Fortify
by NoxxyIsNaughty
Summary: Levi hadn't realized just how far Eren's "admiration" for him extended. [Rated M for smut.]
1. Chapter 1

Fortify

Chapter 1

Eren just admired Corporal Levi. That was all, he told himself, but still, Eren couldn't help the way his heart fluttered when the older man acknowledged or praised him. He mentally chided himself each time, not wanting it to affect their relationship as it was. Not to mention, Levi was a man… Eren didn't know if the Corporal even liked men—and younger men at that.

Eren was ready to chew his fingernails to the nub, letting his nerves get to him like this. He felt his a horse nose at him from the stall—right, supposed to be feeding them. He had gotten distracted watching Levi work his own horse, cantering it around the corral.

…

That brat was staring at him again. Levi could feel Eren's eyes on him, he certainly wasn't as discreet as he thought, and Levi couldn't imagine why the idiot would stare at him in the first place. Whatever. He'd better straighten up soon. Tomorrow, they would be outside Wall Rose, taking their first advancement into Wall Maria. Their objective was to go in and secure a small fortress at an old castle. Clear the area of titans, store the non-perishables and extra supplies, reinforce the stronghold, and then return to the safety of Wall Rose. This was their plan for now, to line up several safe points within Wall Maria leading to Shiganshina, and thus Eren's old basement.

Later that night, Levi heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He toned.

The door creaked as it opened. Levi's eye twitched as he noticed it. That would have to be cleaned, oiled, and adjusted accordingly. His mind was taken off the door hinges when he saw Eren step hesitantly into the room. The boy seemed nervous. He seemed nervous a rather lot lately. Levi stared at him expectantly.

"Uh… Levi-Heichou?" Eren stuttered. His face looked flustered. Levi supposed he had been under a lot of pressure lately. Maybe he needed reassurance?

Levi stepped up to Eren and patted him on the head, messing his hair a bit… and then smoothed it out, disliking the mess. "You'll do fine tomorrow. I believe in you." Eren looked up at Levi, looking confused, but less worried. Levi let the slightest of a smirk cross his usually pursed lips. Levi felt satisfied, comforting had never been his strong suit, but it seems he had done it right.

"Hai." Eren responded. "Good night, Levi-Heichou!"

"Good night."

…

After Eren calmly left the Corporal's office, shutting the door behind him, he broke out in a big smile and skipped down to his room in the basement. Eren had been worried that Levi didn't like him very much. After all, he seemed so disappointed when Eren hadn't been able to harden his skin like Annie could. They couldn't seal the wall. But that didn't mean they couldn't make advancements to Eren's basement. Eren had gone to Levi to talk about how he could be helpful in other ways on the mission, but had suddenly lost his nerve when he saw Levi standing there with an irritated look on his face. Although, the trip to Corporal's office had gone much better than expected.

Eren passed Mikasa and Armin in the hallway. He smiled largely at them. "Ready for tomorrow?" Eren questioned. He knew he would be traveling with Levi during the majority of the mission. He was excited.

"Sure am!" Armin sounded hopeful. He was looking forward to reclaiming his home.

"Be careful, Eren. You too, Armin. This is still dangerous." Mikasa warned. Eren couldn't be brought down though.

Back in his room, Eren let his mind wander. He'd been harboring his crush on Levi for a while now. Mikasa and Armin were the only ones who knew. They were too sharp for him to hide it from them. Eren thought of Corporal Levi and how he had shown affection to him. Eren couldn't be certain, but he swore he saw Levi's mouth turn up just a bit. Levi-Heichou's mouth…

Eren groaned as he palmed his growing erection through his pajama bottoms. He imagined his Corporal leaning over him, breathing softly against his neck, trailing kisses across his collar bones. Levi's steel eyes staring into Eren's half-lidded green ones, before leaning in slowly and capturing his lips. Eren slipped his hand into his pants, continuing his fantasy. He breathed out another moan as he pictured Levi pressed against him, kneading Eren's erection with his knee, while his mouth worked against Eren's. A nibble at his lower lip made him gasp, opening his mouth to let in Levi's own wet tongue. Levi's mouth moved off his and scattered kisses, licks, and nips over his ear and neck to settle into a harsh bite over his shoulder. Eren used his other hand to slip under his loose fitting shirt and pinch at his nipple, fantasizing Levi had taken an interest to assaulting it.

His breath was getting heavier as he jerked himself. Eren had to pull his pants down, they were too much in the way. He felt the cool air of his room against his heated member and whined. "Levi-Heichou…" Eren breathed out, his fantasy still in motion in his head. Levi's hands trailed over Eren's torso, flicking at his nipples and scratching down his sides. Levi's head dipped to kiss Eren from neck to navel. "Levi-Heichou… Don't tease." He moaned as he picked up the pace with his hand.

"Eren." Eren moaned loudly at the sound of his name in his Corporal's voice. Levi looked Eren in his lust-filled eyes, before lowering his head and tonguing at Eren's slit.

"Ah!" Eren let out.

"Eren." Levi's deep tone rang in his ears.

"Levi-Heichou!" He near-screamed, tapering off into a mewl as Levi swallowed his erection, bobbing his head up and down, completely engulfing Eren in his wet mouth. Eren came hard, cum spurting over his abs.

…

Outside Eren's door, Levi stood red-faced and hot. Eren hadn't realized that it really was Corporal Levi's voice calling out his name. And Levi hadn't realized that the boy had those sorts of feelings for him. Levi was conflicted. He didn't want to end up hurt or have Eren end up hurt, it was that kind of life, but that reasoning didn't subdue the bulge in Levi's pants. Damn it. He had only come to chide the kid for tracking mud into his office… and possibly have him scrub the floor himself... _in a maid's outfit_. His mind perversely tacked on.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was lively. The team the scout regiment selected to perform the mission was energized and in high spirits. Their checkpoint wasn't too far from Karanese, where they planned to depart into Wall Maria from, only about four hours in on horseback, but still, they couldn't be too careful. Levi had to remind the team that this was a serious mission and that they should be on their toes. Levi scanned the crowd, taking in their faces—they seemed calm, but still eager, then he saw Eren… staring at him intently… again. Levi almost blushed thinking of the way Eren had called out his name last night, but he kept his composure and steadied himself on his horse. They had a while's trip to the Karanese gate, but they'd be within the safety of the walls until late afternoon.

Just then, Commander Erwin approached on his own horse. It was time to move out.

…

Eren had only been admiring the way Levi had looked so regal on horseback. Levi's horse was large, making him look even shorter. Eren wanted to giggle to himself about it. He liked Levi's shortness. If anything it was the only thing that kept Eren from being completely overwhelmed by the man, he was intimidating enough as it was. However, Eren had noticed when Levi had very quickly moved his eyes off him, as if he was avoiding eye contact. Was there something wrong? Eren smoothed his hair down, maybe he was unsightly?

There wasn't much time for him to worry about it, so Eren instead saddled his horse and moved into formation. The group was able to travel close together and converse easily without having to worry. Eren was able to talk with Armin and Mikasa about what things they might find beyond the wall now. They knew it was crowded with titans.

"I hope we don't run into unique variants…" Armin had just spoken his thoughts out loud, not realizing the potential danger of even using that word.

"Variants…" A voice from just ahead of them sounded obscenely engrossed in the word. Eren felt a shiver go up his spine as Hanji slowed her horse to fall into their conversation. "Just imagine…" The look in Hanji's eyes was near mad. "If I managed to get my hands on one of those. Oh, the possibilities." Mikasa drifted her horse away to seclude herself from what would be Hanji's next over-enthused monologue of the sublimity of titans and what she'd love to learn from them. Eren gave his horse a kick to trot faster and catch up with the rest of Levi's grouping that Hanji had fallen back from.

Armin reached out to Eren, "Don't leave me with her!"

"Sorry! You said the magic word!" Eren joked as he sped away. He looked back at Hanji, who seemed to be closing in on him, practically falling off her horse just to hold a lengthy discussion.

Levi looked back questioningly at Eren who had caught up with them. "Hanji's at it again." He laughed out, scratching the back of his head.

"Haha! Who's the unlucky one?" Commander Erwin responded.

"Armin said variant, so he gets the brunt of it." Eren explained.

"Poor soul." Was all Levi added to the conversation. Eren took this chance to stare at Levi. He wanted to hear him talk some more, but he didn't know how to start a good conversation.

"Uh—" Eren started, feeling his face heat up. He already knew he was just going to start rambling.

To his surprise however, Erwin spoke up. "I think I'll go save you friend. Or at least redirect her." He fell back, leaving Eren practically alone with Levi. Which was ideal, but at the same time, so incredibly nerve-wrecking.

"Uh…" Suddenly an idea came to Eren's mind. "Levi-Heichou," He began, but immediately, Levi seemed to look away. Determined, Eren sped up his mare to trot beside his Corporal. "Levi-Heichou," This time Levi looked at him, paying attention, but his mind seemed to be slightly elsewhere. "Our checkpoint. What's it going to be like? How do we fortify such an area?"

…

Every time that damn brat said his name, it's all his mind could conjure now. It sounded in his tone as Levi had watched him touch himself, moaning his name. It didn't help that Levi hadn't… well, hadn't let loose in a while, but he felt like the brat was teasing him. Eren was cute—beyond cute, but Levi hadn't even considered the dirty thoughts that were swimming through his head until recently. Levi was thankful for Eren's choice of conversation. The mission was something he could focus on. He responded in kind, reiterating some of what Eren should already know and also adding in detail of what he knew himself. It was a large castle, built sturdy with stone walls and passageways. There were underground tunnels, large enough for a horse and wagon, but too small for most titans. They'd be taking a back door entrance that was just far enough from the castle to not attract attention to the building itself. Their goal was to ensure the castle interior was clear, drop off supplies, and clear as much of the surrounding area as they could. It was in an ideal location too: surrounded by tall trees, perfect for their 3D maneuvering gear.

Eren seemed enthusiastic about their approach. His confidence was contagious. Levi felt better about the mission himself. _Stupid brat. Stop smiling. Don't you know what could go wrong? _He didn't say it out loud though. Eren shouldn't doubt himself. It was important that he didn't. They needed him.

Levi let Eren lead the next discussion. The boy was ambitious about the outside world, heartbreakingly so. There was a chance that he would never live to see those mountains of fire or endless waters. But maybe, just maybe, with Eren, humanity would pull through. Maybe he could achieve his dream. Levi felt his own heart throb. He had so much hope. He made Levi want to hope.

Ironically, and to his own irritation, Levi found himself sneaking glances at the boy. He was much more discreet about it though, not like Eren's open staring and semi-drooling. Levi felt embarrassed that this was the person he was developing feelings for.

Eren had quieted down after a while and instead soaked in the scenery. Levi had, unfortunately for him, gotten lost in thought… Eren called his name too much, it sounded almost the same as before. The gentle stride of his horse didn't help either, it massaged his seated area too much. His pants were feeling a little tight. And it didn't help for him to be recalling that particular dream he had last night.

_The mud Eren had tracked into his room was disgusting. This time when Levi went to fetch Eren, he found Eren perfectly decent—not that he'd stay decent for long. _

_"Clean it." Levi ordered. _

_Eren's wide green eyes stared at him. "Hai, Levi-Heichou." His voice was too sultry. Eren, with a new look in his eyes that flared with mischief, slowly brought himself to his hands and knees. He picked the cleaning rag out of the soap bucket and squeezed the dripping water over his chest. Then he traced the rag over his body from his chest to his crotch, where he cupped it over his bulge and pressed against himself. He stared at Levi from the floor, covered in wet, soapy water, eyes glazed over as he parted his lips to elicit a low-pitched "Oh, Levi-Heichou... Heichou. O—oh." He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes as he started to rut against his own hands. "I'm so dirty, Levi-Heichou. Won't you help me?"_

Levi had woken from his dream before anything else had happened, but that didn't stop him from imagining what happened next. _Filthy little brat. _But it wasn't Eren's fault Levi was being a pervert… or yeah, it was kind of Eren's fault, but it's not like he could punish him for it… yet.

Levi was pulled from his perverse thoughts when they arrived at the Karanese gate. It was close to two in the afternoon. They were on schedule to depart at four and arrive at sundown, when the titans were least active, so they could set up and fortify.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eren was ecstatic about the amount of attention Levi-Heichou had given him on their way to Karanese. He felt like a stupid fangirl about it, but his happiness won out over his embarrassment. He left Levi to Erwin and Hanji to devise the final arrangements before leaving Wall Rose. Eren knew he would be riding alongside Levi, Erwin, and Hanji, but outside the wall was not the time to make merry, so he calmed himself and instead found Mikasa and Armin. They were talking idly with Jean, Historia, and a few of the other cadets Eren didn't often get the chance to hang out with. Most of his time was taken up with training with Levi or experimenting on his titan form with Hanji.

At four o'clock, on the second, the gates of Wall Rose rumbled open and groups of Scout-topped horses galloped through. Out in the open, the teams split and took to their assigned positions. The formation was tighter this time than the last mission outside the wall had been. There weren't worries of the female titan—Annie—trying to capture Eren, and Reiner and Bertholdt hadn't been heard from in a long while. Almost everyone hoped it stayed that way.

A titan. Five meter class. Non-variant. He wouldn't have been such a threat if there were trees or buildings away, but the straightest path wasn't always the most convenient. Erwin elected to simply avoid it by steering to the left. The turn made them draw closer to a small wooded area. Unfortunately, the trees, which provided them with such an advantage for 3D maneuvering gear, also disadvantaged them as they had hidden two titans, drawn out by the sound of racing hooves. The first one charged straight at them, almost squashing an entire four-man team.

"Shit." Eren could hear Levi mutter.

Erwin saved face and signaled to avoid the titans and continue on their path. The fleet picked up speed, but it was too late and they were too close—a twelve meter titan rushed from an opening in the forest and charged straight into the center of their formation. His enormous feet trampled a man from the rear sector, spooking the nearby horses to bolt in different directions. Eren could hear its dull, unintelligible roar as it raced towards his group.

"A variant!?" Hanji looked way too excited as she nearly turned backwards on her horse to watch it get closer. Still quick about her wits though, Hanji pulled on the reigns and swerved to the left, evading its reach.

"Eren!" Levi swerved to the right and Eren took that as his order to follow.

"Hai!"

Erwin charged straight ahead, kicking his horse to run at its limits. The titan still ran in the middle of their formation, but instead of continuing after Erwin, redirected itself to the right, heading straight for Levi and Eren.

"Heichou!" Eren warned. Levi glanced over his shoulder at the titan gaining on them. _Is he after __**me**__? _Eren worried. That would put Levi in direct danger as well. Before Eren could ponder over his situation any more, he saw the giant hand swing at him from the right. He jumped, narrowly missing it, but his horse flew across the field, bones shattered on impact. At least the pretty mare wouldn't have to suffer, but Eren fell into the soft, grassy field and tumbled forward. The giant hand reached for him again, but it didn't matter, because Eren noticed the too-fast flicker of Levi speeding up its shoulder. He was so unbelievably fast. Blades cut into the flesh at the titan's neck and he came towering down… right over Eren!

"Stupid brat!" Eren heard as he felt himself grabbed at his waist and jerked out from underneath the falling titan. The cables of Levi's 3D maneuvering gear retracted from the titan's shoulder as the two men scraped sideways against the grassy ground, trying to slow their momentum and gain solid footing. Stopping still on his back, Eren just looked up at Levi standing over him. His mouth was parted as he regained his breath. Some ways back, Eren heard the crash of another titan as the team had brought the other down to their height in order to sever a chunk from its spine. Eren's attention was returned to Levi as a foot stomped into his stomach. "What? You think the titan was just going to give you a hug and let you go, you stupid brat!?"

"Ah!" Eren choked out when Levi's foot landed again.

"Just stand there like an idiot while a titan makes you its landing spot!?" This time Levi kicked his side. His arm when he tried to shield himself. His stomach, stomach, arm, shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Levi-Heichou!" Eren whined out as Levi smashed his boot into his face. "Ow." He murmured into the boot.

"Alright, alright." Hanji's voice tried to quell Levi's anger. He just shot her an angry glare. "At least wait until we reach the fortress, huh, Levi-san?"

Levi unstuck his boot from Eren's face and glared at him. His white pants were smeared with tough grass and dirt stains. His hair was ruffled and not in its usual tidy do. Not good. Eren made Levi-Heichou get _dirty_. Eren could hear Levi mutter something along the lines of "disgusting" and "filthy" and "stupid brat" as he tried to brush himself off.

Hanji had brought back Levi's horse, but Eren's had been killed by the titan that had struck him. Levi mounted his stallion as Hanji trotted away. Eren, realizing what this meant, was both happy and entirely dreading it. Levi-Heichou was definitely unhappy with him.

"Get on." Levi ordered, curtly. Eren wasted no time in obeying and the group set off again, back into formation.

…

Eren _had _to be aware of it. There was no way he could pull off playing dumb about _that._ Levi had been riding with Eren clutching him around the waist for almost an hour now and Eren's erection had been rubbing against Levi's lower back the entire time. The only reason Levi hadn't confronted him about it was because he knew the circumstances. The horse's massaging gait coupled with the fact that Eren had an obvious massive crush on Levi… Levi audibly sighed. How hadn't he figured that out before? He knew the boy had been taking long, sighing glances at the older man, but he wouldn't think that such a kid would get a crush on someone so much older. Eren had expressed his admiration for Levi before, but that's all Levi had taken it as: admiration. But, there was only a thin line between admiration and the blushing cheeks, too-obvious stares, and the unavoidable hard length that Levi felt against his back. He glanced back at the boy and was relieved to see that Eren was at least ashamed—his eyes shut tight and head bowed into Levi's shoulder along with the beat red color that was his new skin tone. It wouldn't be too much longer though. They were arriving at their check point. After the first titan attack, there had been others, but they were smaller and easily taken care of. The losses were kept to a minimum of six men and eight horses.

When the horses slowed to a trot, Eren looked up. "We're here." Levi alerted him in monotone. The entrance to the castle's underground tunnels looked like a gaping hole in the ground that had large, metal barn doors hinged onto it. It looked eerie in the moonlight's shadowy casting, but sturdy and also unbroken. Hopefully, the tunnels themselves would be clear of threat.

Four men dismounted their horses and used a key to unlock the doors. They were rusted shut, making them difficult to open. Every inch that the doors moved echoed a loud screech in retaliation. The rust was slowly breaking off as the doors were shoved outward. Everyone looked around. In the night though, it was hard to see, especially with the trees shrouding anything beyond twenty meters away. But Levi was prepared. He listened closely for any sounds.

Levi narrowed his eyes when he felt, rather than heard, the footsteps of something very large headed their way.

"Everybody inside!" Commander Erwin shouted. Immediately, horses rushed inside carrying their scouts. The supplies wagons fit through the opening easily and it looked like they hit check point successfully.

Levi stayed back with Eren. "Aren't we going inside?" Eren asked timidly.

Hanji answered instead. "We need to clear the area. They could follow us in or destroy the entrance. We can't have that happen."

Levi, Hanji, and Erwin were dismounting, obviously preparing their 3D maneuvering gear for a fight. A few others had done the same and sent their horses into the tunnel. Eren followed suit, Levi noticed. "Eren, go inside. We'll handle it here." He ordered.

Levi watched Eren's face twist with internal conflict. The idiot wasn't really thinking of disobeying him, was he? Too late to change his mind now, a titan, ten meters tall, came running into sight. It had long arms and legs and immediately swung downward where the scouts were waiting at the entrance. Levi quickly shot upwards towards a nearby tree and landed his feet with a soft thud on an open area of its upper trunk. On his toes this time, Eren followed him and landed on another tree a little bit away. From his height, Eren could see over some of the more immediate forest. One, two, four, EIGHT!?

Levi could feel the tree tremble as another set of titan footfalls approached. "Levi-Heichou!" Levi heard Eren scream. He quickly dodged as the second titan crashed through the trees and reached for him. Meanwhile, Hanji had taken out the first titan. "There are eight!" Levi heard Eren from his right. _Eight!?_

Levi hopped to another tree to get a better vantage point at the second titan. He was about to aim his gear at the titan when another one, fifteen meters high crashed right into his tree, snapping it in half from the middle of the trunk. Levi searched for safety as he fell along with the branches, but the titans surrounded him—another eight meter titan appearing from the other side of the clearing as well. He shot his 3D gear at another tree, but one of the titans reaching for him grabbed onto his cable instead. _Shit! _Was all Levi could think before hearing a loud crack and a bright flash of light, then everything went dark.

Levi heard a powerful smack and the sound of bones cracking and trees snapping. "Woohoo!" That was Hanji. Levi felt disoriented. The dark forest around him was moving a little too oddly. Then he noticed. _THAT. __**BRAT**__. _Eren had transformed into his titan form and grabbed Levi. He felt small—well, smaller than usual, held loosely in Eren's enormous hand. Levi tried to wiggle out of Eren's hand to sail off to another tree, but he noticed as his equipment didn't trigger—that jerk from the cable had snapped the connection.

Eren felt Levi squirming in his palm and held him up to his face. Levi stared back at the oversized idiot with as much annoyance as he could fit into his brow. Levi twisted in Eren's hand to look backwards at the next titan that came out of the forest, this one slower, with small legs and only five meters tall, but still holding the same unquenchable appetite for human flesh as the others. Eren cupped Levi against his chest and punted the figure and then smashed its head and neck in with his foot. Levi felt absolutely ridiculous pressed up against Eren's too-hot titan chest as if he needed to be coddled and protected.

When most of the titans had been cleared, Levi could hear Erwin shouting orders from somewhere on the ground. "Get inside!" He heard the sound of several cables being shot downwards and the steam released from their gear. But Eren made no attempt to acknowledge Commander Erwin.

"Oi! Eren!" Levi called up at the titan's face, but he didn't respond. "Eren!" He started moving away from the castle entrance. _Has he lost control!? Not at a time like this! _Levi struggled once more to get out of Eren's grasp, but Eren had him pinned to his chest.

"Levi!" Levi looked around and saw Hanji swinging from tree to tree, trying to keep up. "What's going on?"

Levi shook his head at her. "He's not responding!"

Levi tried again to wiggle out, but it was useless. Eren's hold on Levi may have been gentle, but it certainly kept him pressed against his chest. Levi could only move his arms and upper torso. "Hey Idiot! Stop!" Levi tried to call again.

Eren suddenly seemed to take notice of Hanji swinging through the trees. He opened his mouth and screeched at her, and using his empty hand, Eren tried to swat her away. Hanji easily dodged and moved to another tree. "Eren!" She screamed. He took off sprinting in the opposite direction of her. "Oi! Eren!"

…

Eren awoke slowly, not quite sure where he was anymore. "Where…" He began. Suddenly, a memory pulsed through his mind, raising his heart beat as adrenaline swiftly coursed through his body. Levi-Heichou was falling! "Levi… Heichou?" He shifted taking note of the scenery—he was high in the treetops, sitting on a single thick branch. The night air was cold, but he didn't shiver. He noticed warm arms wrapped around his waist, anchoring him to the tree. An immediate blush rose in his cheeks when he realized that the warmth radiating through his back was coming from Levi-Heichou's chest. He was sitting in his lap.

"Idiot." The voice breathed in his ear. _Uh-oh._

Eren looked over his shoulder at his Corporal's face that was leering less than an inch away from his own. He didn't know whether to jump off the branch or cling to him for safety.

Without beating around the bush, Levi quickly explained that Eren in titan form decided to lose his shit and go on a titan-smashing rampage… while carrying Levi against his chest. Finally exhausted, Eren had let loose enough for Levi to scramble out of his grip, cut him out, and land on the nearest branch. As Levi's story went on, Eren felt increasingly guilty and started fearing for his life. Levi's face and voice may have been well-composed, but when Eren shifted to look at his face, he could see his anger concentrated between his creased eyebrows.

"And now. we're stuck. _here_." Levi ended. Levi's 3D maneuvering gear was broken and Eren's was damaged from the heat of his titan transformation. That happened rather often, unfortunately.

"I'm so sorry, Levi-Heichou." Eren nearly sobbed at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eren could swear he just saw another crease scrunch into Levi's forehead. He quieted down and took to leaning comfortably against his Corporal, this time turned at an angle so he could watch his face. Levi sat with his back against the trunk and had pulled Eren close to him and held him around his waist to make sure he didn't fall off when he was asleep. Despite their obvious endangerment, Eren was nearly overjoyed at their current situation. He tried not to let it show in his face.

Eren could feel Levi's breath softly blowing against his neck every time he exhaled. A smile tried to creep onto his face, but Levi was probably tired and it made him feel guilty.

Eren sat up to face Levi again. The creases in Levi's brow had lessened and he just seemed to be gazing at the stars overhead. "Levi-Heichou?"

Levi's face seemed to twitch at Eren's voice. Eren mentally berated himself for putting them in such a situation. "What?" Levi asked coolly, obviously not pleased about how they ended up in this predicament.

"I really am sorry, Levi-Heichou. I didn't mean to get you stuck out here like this…" Eren trailed off, but when he looked back at Levi, he was just calm, staring into Eren's eyes. Eren hoped he could tell just how sorry he was. Unexpectedly, Levi reached out his hand and touched Eren's face, cupping his chin in his hand. Levi's fingers were rough and calloused, but they graced his skin so softly and so delicately. "Levi-Heichou?" Eren muttered again.

"Hush." Levi whispered to him. Levi then pulled his face closer to his and pressed his lips against Eren's.

Eren's face grew red, shocked at first, then melting into it. Levi's lips were uncharacteristically soft and his breath tasted of mint and the fresh night air they had been breathing. Eren took his chance to note on everything about the kiss—the way Levi's mouth moved gently against his, sucking his lower lip, and tilting his head ever so slightly to mold their faces together. Eren was in bliss.

It all ended too quickly when Levi pulled back from Eren and dropped his hand. The blush deepening on his face as Levi stared at him, Eren raised his fingers to his lips, his mind trying to decide if it was real or a dream. "Levi-Heichou…" Eren whispered, deciding it was real and leaning into his Corporal for another kiss. The kiss was deeper and sloppier as Eren was inexperienced, but Levi let Eren move his lips against his own… until…

"Oh ho ho!" _Uh-oh. _Hanji's voice sounded through the air, entirely too close and way too excited—Eren turned an even darker shade of red, knowing she had seen them. "Well, well, we—AH!"

Levi had chucked one of his extra blades at her. "Say a word and you're dead." The deadpan in his eyes was enough to make anyone piss their pants.

"Ah… haha." Her voice trailed off a bit. "Yes. Yes. Well, I've come to rescue your sweet little asses. Now, if you'd stop trying to kill me—whether here or in my sleep—Note! I'll be sleeping with one. eye. open—then we shall move on with the rescuing."

Eren looked up from his state of horror. Hanji had a dangerous twinkle in her eye. Hopefully, Levi-Heichou's threat would keep her quiet, but there was no telling with Hanji-san.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Levi sighed. The kid was cute, no doubt, but was it really appropriate. He didn't regret kissing Eren, though Eren's own attempt at a kiss was a little too messy, but he still had his reservations. Hanji managed to guide them back to the castle where they would make camp for the night. Erwin had brought an extra set of horses for them to ride back on. It was safe enough, seeing as how Eren had gone on such a rampage he probably cleared all the areas within a two mile radius of the castle.

Unfortunately, Eren's rampage had taken too much time. The regiment was supposed to ride back to  
Wall Rose within an hour of mission completion, so they could be at least half way back before sun break, but the day could already be seen on the horizon. The most troubling part was the thick layers of dark, ominous clouds that seemed to be rolling towards them. Levi consulted with Erwin on their next order of operations. It was decided that the regiment remain until cover of dark at "Fort F. R. A. Z. I. N." or so the kids had renamed it—the initials of their lost comrades' surnames. Levi hoped they wouldn't keep that tradition. The names would get too long and their hearts too heavy. It was good to honor the dead, but they should be careful about the manner in which they do it.

Levi heard a knock on the door to his make-shift office. He suddenly felt cautious—what if it was that loud-mouth Hanji?

"Levi-Heichou?" Eren's voice calmly sounded through the door.

Levi couldn't tell if that was better or worse than Hanji, but he couldn't ignore the boy. "Come in."

As the door moved open, he kept his face blank, not sure what Eren was going to say or do. Eren quietly side-stepped into his office—it wasn't much of an office, really, it just had a desk, chair, bed, and was cleaner than most of the other rooms—and shut the door behind him, locking it with a resounding click. Did he not expect Levi to notice? Eren kept his head bowed shyly, staring only at his boots.

"Spit it out." Levi coaxed him.

Without making a sound or eye contact, Eren stepped slowly towards Levi.

"Eren." Levi warned. This time, Eren met his eyes.

"Levi-Heichou…" His voice was deep and it sounded too much like the voice in Levi's dream. A shiver ran down Levi's spine Levi felt every fiber of his own being become suddenly alive and alert. _Damn it! _It was too easy for this brat to get a rise out of him.

Levi slowly leaned back on his desk. "Get on your knees." He ordered.

He heard Eren's swift intake of breath as a slight flush colored his cute face. "Hai, Levi-Heichou." There it was again—Eren saying his name and title in that sultry voice of his. Levi loved hearing it. It was the beginning of a fetish. But there was something else Levi wanted Eren to busy his lips with.

Slowly, nervously, Eren kneeled on the cold floor in front of Levi. Levi beckoned him closer with a single finger. When he was close enough, Eren laid his head against Levi's thighs and looked up at him with glossy eyes.

Levi petted his head comfortingly and then nodded his head once for confirmation.

Levi noticed Eren's breath hitch as he cautiously brought his hands up to his Corporal's crotch and touched lightly at his member through his pants. Levi let out a low sigh—every movement Eren made was so innocent, yet so tantalizingly sinful.

Levi parted his legs slightly when Eren moved to fondle his balls through the too-tight fabric. Growing bolder, Eren leaned and pressed his face to the bulge in Levi's pants. He breathed hot and heavy over the base of his member. Levi choked back a moan at the sensation as his cock twitched in anticipation. "Levi-Heichou…" Eren drawled, mouthing over his clothed member, sticking his tongue out to press firm moist heat while staring Levi in the eye. Levi had to grab onto the side of the desk to support himself. The blood had rushed to his dick so quick it left him dizzy. That stupid brat had caught on to his fetish and was using it well… a little too well.

"Eren—nh!" Levi tried to voice his disapproval for the teasing with an even voice, but Eren had countered by pushing his open mouth against his cock and massaging it dully with his teeth. Levi scowled at Eren who was obviously enjoying his new found power of his Corporal.

"Hai, Levi-Heichou?" Eren purred, face still pressed against his crotch. The brat was daring, Levi had to give him that. But he wasn't worried. There would be plenty of time for payback. For now, however, he needed release.

"Get on with it." He ordered.

Despite his boldness, Levi could tell Eren was inexperienced. It showed in his nervousness and uncertainty, but he was catching on quick, and that could prove a danger to Levi's sanity.

Slowly, Eren unbuttoned Levi's pants and then unzipped them. Levi helped Eren shift them down to reveal Levi's long, hard cock. Levi shivered as the cool air washed over his warm arousal, but bit his lip to keep from whimpering. Eren's eyes seemed to grow wide at the site. His face turned a deeper shade of red and he looked back up Levi, who in turn, brushed the messy side of his hair down and brought his head closer.

Levi's cock was fully erect and red from the blood rush. Eren hadn't expected him to be so big. A bead of pre-cum was leaking out the tip. Regaining his courage, Eren licked up the underside of his cock and circled the tip with is tongue. Levi gasped at the sensation, his body beginning to tremble with need. It felt good.

Eren continued licking at Levi's cock—he could feel it pulse with every beat of his heart. He heard Levi panting softly above him. Levi ran his fingers gently through Eren's hair, but he was losing his patience. Eren had already been driving him mad, crazy with lust.

"Eren." Levi keened. It didn't take Eren a second notice. He swirled his tongue around the head of Levi's leaking cock once more before wrapping his lips around it and encasing it in the heat of his sloppy mouth. He sucked lightly at the tip before swallowing more of Levi. Levi groaned loudly in pleasure. The soft petting of Eren's hair exchanged for a light grasp, as if he were trying to anchor himself to something.

Eren could only make it halfway down before Levi's cock hit the back of his throat. His gag reflexes wouldn't let him take anymore. Eren made up for it by wrapping his right hand around the base of his Corporal's hard member and using his left to cup and massage his balls.

Levi gasped, tightening the hold he had on Eren's hair, gently guiding the bobbing of his head on his cock. Levi could feel the coil of heat twisting in his abdomen. Eren was stroking him in time with his head bobbing. Levi clenched onto the desk behind him with his left hand as did his best not to force the boy to swallow him too deeply.

He was letting out breathy moans now, feeling his body tensing all over.

"Eren…" Levi choked out. "Faster. Please, Eren." He begged. He needed it. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Complying with his Corporal's wish, Eren sped up his pace, sucking hard, and letting the tip of Levi's cock hit the back of his throat with each bob of his head. He massaged the base of his cock quicker. Levi's body began to quiver with his upcoming orgasm as Eren began to methodically switch between swallowing him and swirling his tongue around his tip. Levi's panting and moaning was music to Eren's ears. His own cock was hard and leaking in his pants.

All at once, Levi pulled Eren's head back by his hair, threw his own head back, and let out a long, deep moan that coursed right through Eren's body. Cum streaked out of Levi's cock, leaving lines of salty white coloring Eren's beautiful, tanned face. Levi blacked out for a moment—heart beating too fast and head spinning too quickly. When he regained face, Levi looked at Eren, still on his knees, staring lustfully up at Levi, his face painted with Levi's cum—it made him want him. Then and there, even as satisfied as he was, he wanted more of Eren.

"Levi-Heichou." Eren moaned as he licked his lips, tasting some of the trails of cum Levi left on his face. _Damn brat. _He could turn Levi on all over again. Eren was still hard, as evident by the tent in his own pants.

Levi ripped his cravat off his neck and gently wiped his cum off Eren's face. He didn't like a mess, even one as luscious as Eren coated in Levi.

…

When he finished, Levi lifted Eren into a standing position by his arm. Eren stood there without a clue what to do next as Levi fitted himself back into his boxers and pants.

Suddenly, Levi grabbed Eren, spun him around, and pushed him roughly onto the desk. Levi didn't tease.

He pushed his shirt up and undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers down to expose his own hard length. Eren hissed at the cool air. His mind already dizzy and dazed and confused at the sudden switching of roles. He didn't fight though. He couldn't remember how often he had masturbated to his Corporal touching him and fantasizing about exactly what was happening here.

"Levi-Heichou—" Eren moaned out, but Levi had plastered his face with his own lips, kissing him rough and passionately. Eren would be surprised if his mind could process much—this seemed to go against everything Levi's usual composed self said about him. But Eren was far from complaining, he wanted it, _needed_ it, and maybe that was why.

Eren could feel Levi's body pushed against him as Levi explored his mouth deftly with his expert tongue. He wasn't going to last long with that thing.

Levi moved off his mouth and slid down his body, pressing kisses into his bare abdomen before licking around the head of Eren's cock and immediately taking it into his mouth.

Eren almost screamed at the sudden intense pleasure. It was unreal. Eren could feel his cock hit the back of Levi's throat, but he just swallowed him further.

"Levi-Heichou!" He moaned brokenly as his body trembled at Levi's mercy. The heat was quickly pooling in Eren's center. "Ah!" He could feel Levi's throat gargle around his cock. Levi's lips and tongue working at the base of his cock.

Eren dared look down at the site. He lost it when he saw those steel eyes staring right back as his and Levi's head pulled up to the tip of his cock and then, almost as quickly, took him all the way back in.

"A-ah!" Eren yelled out as he exploded into Levi's mouth. Levi simply sucked him off gently as Eren tried to calm his own rapid pulse and strangled breathing.

Eren laid his head back on the desk and passed out.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eren woke to the sound of thunder and rain. The musk of the woods wafted humidly through the room. Drearily, he opened his eyes, making no move to get up—it was entirely too peaceful a moment to waste. Slowly, Eren began to notice there was something odd about the ceiling, and the rest of the room, for that matter. It wasn't his room. He sat bolt upright. He was wrapped in clean sheets on a comfy bed in a tidy office—Levi's office. Definitely Levi's office.

His cheeks went beat red in an instant as he suddenly recalled what happened last night. It was every fantasy he masturbated to. He… and Levi… and _whoa._ He shook his head and decided it was time for a cold shower—not that there was any other temperature shower in this fortress.

Eren was busy towel drying his hair when he heard the door click open. He froze in his spot wondering what would happen if somebody found him in Levi's office after not returning to his bunk last night.

"What are you still doing here?" Levi's voice was as chilled as the cold, wet rain outside.

"LEVI-HEICHOU!" Eren shouted accidentally as all the air he had been holding rushed out of his lungs. And then he immediately clammed up at the face of pure distaste on Levi's face. "Sorry." Eren apologized meekly.

The silence was more than Eren could take. He stood there awkwardly, hair still dripping coolly down the back of his neck. It reminded him of the rain and then he thought to ask. "Has Captain Erwin decided on a plan of action?"

…

The damn brat had passed out on top of Levi's desk. Didn't he realize the mess he made of Levi's office? Unsure of what to do with him, Levi had tossed Eren onto his bed, of course after he removed his boots and other dirty clothing. Idiot always managed to get Levi dirty or track mud in his office. Levi quickly tidied up, straightening up his desk and collecting dirty laundry.

Levi felt a tug at his heart strings as he glanced at Eren sleeping blissfully on his bed. Just hours earlier, the boy had rampaged through the forest destroying every titan in sight. But right now, Eren was just a boy—young, brave, optimistic. Levi sent a secret prayer to a deity he didn't believe in that Eren would stay just the way is now—lying there, snuggled into Levi's sheets, rubbing his snot into his pillow and dirt-encrusted fingernails into his blankets. Yeah, Levi was over the heart-warming moment.

Levi had woken well-rested and comfortable next to Eren in the morning. Though he was still a little miffed that the shithead just zonked out. Outside, thunder was rumbling in the distance. He needed to speak with Captain Erwin. Quietly, Levi got out of bed, trying not to disturb Eren's slumber. Against his better judgment, Levi placed a soft kiss on Eren's temple, before smoothing his bed head and leaving to initiate a meeting. He just hoped Eren would have the brains to leave before anyone noticed his absence.

But no luck, because when Levi returned, Eren was still in his room, standing there dumbly, and shouting his name, no less. He was in the barest of clothing, Levi couldn't help noticing, and still dripping wet. Levi's eyes followed a droplet fall from his messy bangs onto his upper lip, then moving down to leave a faint wet trail. Down his chin. Softly over the smooth skin on his neck. Trickling over a pronounced collar bone. Disappearing beneath a light-fabric work shirt. Levi longed to touch him, trace those faint water marks all over his soft, smooth bare skin. He wanted to hear Eren gasp his name as he squirmed beneath his fingertips. He wanted to hear soft whimpers, sweet sighs, so innocent, yet so eager.

Levi was prepared to step forward, lean in close, and lick those water trails off the boy's tanned skin. But Eren spoke too soon and ruined the moment. And so, instead of using his tongue for more fun things, Levi dully explained their predicament and the plan to stay until the rain ceases.

…

There wasn't much to do at Fort F.R.A.Z.I.N. Soldiers were to keep quiet and indoors for fear of attracting any titan's attention. The rain left everything muggy, damp, and sticky. The mission had gone off course. It made for a dull afternoon. Even chatting with Armin and Mikasa left a little to be desired. Maybe it was just because Eren's mind could only wander back to his night with Levi. Mikasa had been trying to pry at Eren's secret, but without much luck. Eren knew better than to blab about what happened, especially with Levi's response to Hanji finding out. Although, it was practically impossible for somebody to not notice Eren's long lingering glances at Corporal Levi.

Much to his dismay, Hanji approached him with that little twinkle in her eye that meant near-life-threatening danger. "Oh, Eren!" She called with way too much enthusiasm.

…

Levi caught Eren leaving Hanji's make-shift office. They hadn't noticed when Levi followed them out of the mess hall. Hanji was trouble with her big mouth and Levi couldn't tell what went down in Hanji's office. They had been in there just long enough to make Levi nervous. The corridors were empty as Eren walked to his room, oblivious that he wasn't alone.

The brat was too oblivious and too careless. Eren's stares and sighs hadn't gone unnoticed by Levi; he just chose to ignore the boy, but not everybody would turn their head. There was danger in what they were doing—the Military Police would use any reason to get their hands on Eren and inappropriate relations between the titan and his guardian would serve as the perfect excuse to dismiss the Scout Regiment of their authority.

…

Normally, Eren would never have noticed, but the halls were so quiet and this section was so far removed from the populated mess hall that he heard the faintest of footfalls from behind him. Only one person could be so quiet. This made Eren nervous. Levi made no move to call out to him or catch up to him. Was Levi spying on him? Watching his every move? Maybe he would ambush him?

Eren felt aroused at the thought of it. Any time, Levi could just round a corner, suddenly grabbing him and roughly shoving him against the hard stone wall. He could be rough and pushy and needy, shredding Eren's clothes, sucking on his lips 'til they were swollen, assaulting his mind and body with every touch. Eren imagined Levi shoving his long, fat cock up his virgin ass. Eren was about to cum in his pants with his fantasies. His pants were too tight and it made walking difficult, but finally, he made it to the door of his room—the one he never actually slept in.

Eren opened the door, but before he could make another move, a hand clutched his wrist, twisting it behind his back. He was shoved into the room and face down onto his bed as the door slammed shut and locked. Eren's cock made a twitch in his pants as the thought that his fantasy would become reality raced through his head.

However, the anger in the voice that spoke made it clear that would not be the case. "Stupid brat! Are you trying to make this obvious to everyone?" Levi growled lowly in Eren's ear.

Eren just groaned in response. His heart was hammering in his chest. He had to admit, even with the anger, Levi's voice and hot breath in his ear only made him dizzier.

"I thought you'd have brains enough to understand that this sort of relationship is inappropriate. If the higher ups found out, they could easily turn to have you taken from the scout regiment entirely." With that, Eren understood Levi's anger. He chided himself for a moment for being so stupid, then chided himself again for still having such a hard on from the situation.

"I'm sorry, Heichou." Eren moaned through his lust.

…

Eren's voice hit Levi like a tidal wave of heat. It took another second before he realized what position he had Eren in. Both his hands were held tightly behind his back and his face pressed into his mattress, ass high in the air. Eren's breathing was labored and Levi saw the flush in his face. Collecting both Eren's wrists into one hand, Levi reached between Eren's legs to palm at Eren's crotch. He was fully erect and Levi could feel the wet of warm pre-cum leaking through the layers of fabric. Eren gasped at his touch and moved his hips into his hand, rutting against it shamefully.

He was so turned on, but Levi still wanted to punish Eren for his stupidity. His long stares and low sighs were too much. He thought for a second before raising his hand and then letting it fall open-handed on Eren's right buttock. Eren yelped and startled in response, but Levi just shoved him harder into the mattress as he brought his palm down again with a loud _smack_!

Levi had pulled down Eren's pants to spank his bare ass as Eren struggled unsuccessfully to wriggle out of his grasp. With each smack, Eren jolted, his erect cock bouncing lewdly against his stomach. Levi was relentless. Eren's cheeks were bright red, and no doubt, sore by the time he finished. Levi released the boy's wrists and shoved him over to lie on his back. Levi almost wished he hadn't done that. Eren was cute before, but his red-faced near-tears look was overwhelming. Levi felt all the blood rush to his own growing erection.

Levi forced Eren to lie back as he crawled over him. He traced Eren's lips with his thumb before pushing past them into the boy's mouth. "Moan for me, Eren." Levi cooed.

Eren elicited a slight sound that was somewhere between a whimper and sigh.

Levi slowly pulled his thumb from Eren's mouth and trailed it over his bottom lip to clutch onto his chin as he leaned forward and prepared to make Eren's lips match his ass: red, swollen, and all Levi's. He sucked Eren's bottom lip into his kiss as he nibbled at the soft flesh and went for more as Eren began to produce soft, breathy sighs. Levi then dipped his tongue into Eren's open, moaning mouth and pressed it against Eren's own tongue to taste him even more.

…

Distracted by Levi's mouth, Eren almost hadn't noticed when Levi moved both knees to in between his own, pushing his legs apart, exposing him even more. It simultaneously made him both more nervous and more turned on.

"Levi-Heichou…" He cried.

Levi paused for a moment, looking down over Eren, as if taking in the sites. Then, Levi pulled Eren up and pulled off his cotton shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on the bedside table. Eren groaned loudly in contempt at Levi's neat-freak tendencies showing up in even these situations, but Levi ignored him.

Without warning, Levi pinched one of Eren's nipples, making him gasp in surprise. His body rocked up to the touch and Eren's cock grazed against Levi's own, making both men groan openly. Eren whimpered out at the sudden gain and loss of the touch. His cock was wet with his leaking pre-cum. He could feel it trail down the underside of his shaft and pool by his balls.

"Levi-Heichou! Please!" Eren begged.

Levi moaned loudly, shutting his eyes. He then sat up and unzipped his pants, pushing them far enough down to reveal his own manhood, stroking it fully a few times. Eren sat up, fully intrigued. Without a word, Eren took Levi into his hands and, as skillfully as he could, stroked the appendage. He leaned in, breathing hot wet breath on it, feeling it twitch in hands, Eren felt another bead of pre-cum dribble out of his own cock.

Eren pressed his lips against the head before moving closer and taking it slowly into his mouth. Levi sighed at the movement, moving his hand to support the back of Eren's neck.

"Get it wet." Levi instructed. Eren felt hot with anticipation as he moved to spread his spit over Levi's cock.

After a few more licks and kisses, Levi pushed Eren back and crawled lower over him. Levi grasped Eren's cock in his hand and pressed it against his own. Eren moaned loudly at the contact. Levi held both their cocks in his hand as he pumped them slowly up and down. Levi began to move his hips with his movements. Eren could feel their shafts slide slickly against each other and Levi's balls graze his own back and forth. Everything was wet and sticky and skin seemed to stick to other skin. Eren clung to Levi, letting his hands trail over his toned chest and abs, then his back which arched with every movement.

Eren was dizzy with lust. Levi was speeding up. He began thrusting against the older male. His voice coming in small gasps. "Levi-Heichou. Levi-Heichou." His vision was blurred as he looked up at Levi.

…

Levi was losing control. Eren had to stop calling his name. He was already too near his own orgasm. He began to thrust faster and harder against Eren, clutching their cocks tighter in his hand. Eren groaned and threw his head back in response. Levi ceased the opportunity and leaned down to lick the salty sweat off the brat's neck, trailing wet kisses and small bite marks all over his throat and collarbones. He was delicious. The heat began to rise within Levi's innards. He was going to come. His thrusts became more erratic as he bit hard into the base of Eren's neck, making him scream out with his own climax. "LEVI-HEICHOU!" His voice trailed off into completion as Levi stroked out the rest of their combined orgasms.

The room was entirely too hot and smelled like sex and cum. Levi felt dirty, covered in a sheen of sweat, mixed with saliva and jizz. He hovered over Eren for a few moments as they regained their breath, staring each other in the eye. Eren leaned up and gave Levi a soft, tender kiss, before laying his head back down and focusing on breathing again. "Thank you, Levi-Heichou."

"Don't thank me, you masochistic brat." Eren just smiled at Levi's half-assed insult. "I'm going to take a shower. You should do the same."

With that, Levi left Eren to himself.

…

Author Note:

Hi! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the long absence. I can't promise any timeline for story chapters. I've been a very busy bee. This is actually my first author note ever here. I hope I'm doing it right…

Anyway, to the point. The reason I am writing these chapters (and hopefully I'll have more stories and more chapters, at least, that's the plan) is because I want to share. I consider myself a decent, amateur writer, so I wanted to put what I like in other stories into this one. So! 1. Lots of smut! With actual sex scenes! – There is nothing that puts me off more than investing time into reading a story for a nice sex scene and then they "THE NEXT MORNING" completely skipping the sex scene… No. Just no. 2. Descriptive sex scenes! – Ya know what's uber boring? Sex scenes that go "He stuck it in and we had sex all night long." Not really even a sex scene. 3. Chapters where absolutely nothing happens. – When writing stories/fanfiction, you know you can skip the boring parts, right? Instead of walking us through the "fun" nothing-really-happens party, you can skip it! If it doesn't have details that are vital to the story, no point in including it. 4. Something smutty every chapter! – This is just something for this story. I don't think every story needs it, especially when you have a writer who does well with plot and character development. But a lot of times, I will not be ashamed to admit here, I go to M rated section for some damn good smut, not plot. So I want something where each chapter has a one-shot's dosage of smut. Anyway, I hope you guys also want these things, because if so, you may be in the right place.

See ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eren was getting impatient. He hadn't seen Levi the rest of the night and the following morning was clear and sunny. This meant the plan was to leave at sunset and arrive at the Karanese gates within just hours.

The troops were all in high spirits, happy to finally be returning home, but Eren was just worried. A certain Corporal was on his mind. Eren wondered what would change when they returned to the safety of the wall. Was it all just a fling that would end with the mission?

"What's the matter, Eren? I thought your mom got you out of that nervous nail-chewing habit years ago?" Mikasa. Eren looked up at her. She had always been there for him. Maybe he could confide in her?

That evening was misery for Eren. Not only was he worried about his relationship with Levi, but when he confided in Mikasa, she had gone on a rampage that would have put Eren's titan to shame. Eren was sure he counted at least five "this is dangerous" speeches, eight "are you crazy?" speeches, and one "and with the CORPORAL?" speech. That part didn't go as well as Eren hoped. But in the end, Mikasa really was always there for him. She wanted him to be happy and so she promised to keep his and Levi's secret.

…

Levi was distracted. It was an unusual site to see Levi distracted. He even managed to put his horse's saddle on backwards. It didn't help that Hanji was watching him like a hawk while she saddled up her own horse, a devilish grin on her face. She knew the reason why. For lack of horses, it had been decided that Eren would ride with Levi on his horse.

How that stupid brat affected Levi so much, he couldn't say. But he knew that on the way back, Eren wouldn't be the only one with a hard on this time. The more Levi saw of the boy, the more he wanted. Stupid brat.

The trip home was long and arduous. At least a third of the company had been lost, half were heavily injured, the rest left in a state of severe shock. The air was dreadful upon arrival at the Karanese Gate as the remaining members of the team were trying to account for the missing and dead, which were pretty much the same beyond the walls.

The regiment carried on straight for headquarters without stopping. Nobody argued. Citizens stared judgmentally at the scarce amount of soldiers coming home; as if they were not already hating themselves, apparently, they needed to know they were hated by everybody else too. Levi was used to it, but he couldn't help noticing Eren's occasional shuddering as he clutched Levi around the waist, burying his face into his shoulder. The boy was so quiet—Levi could feel his heart break all over again.

…

Back at base, the wounded were tended to. Nobody else was going to die. Eren made sure to see that Armin, especially, would be okay. In the midst of slicing the back of one titan's neck, another had swatted him open-handedly like a fly. Armin's 3-D maneuvering gear was wretched out of the titan's thick skin and he hit the ground hard, tumbling across a muddy field. Perhaps the mud was what had saved him from being crushed on impact. Despite Armin's optimistic recovery, Eren still felt so helpless. So many had died. Armin had almost been one of them. Who knows, any of his friends could be next.

Without thinking too much about it, Eren found himself outside Corporal Levi's office. He knocked twice and stood quietly waiting for a reply.

"The door is open." Eren heard Levi respond calmly.

Eren opened it and stood in the doorway, staring gloomily at Levi. Levi stopped sorting the papers on his desk to look back at Eren. He set them down softly in a neat pile. His voice was barely above a whisper as he rose from his desk. "Come in, Eren."

Eren stepped in and closed the door behind him, locking it. He walked tentatively over to Levi who put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to sit on the edge of his bed.

Levi stood over Eren for a moment as they both looked over each other's faces. Eren's eyes were red and puffy from the silent tears he'd been holding in. His eyes drooped in sorrow, weighted by a heavy heart for his lost friends. Levi only seemed to wear only a slightly more unhappy face than he usually did, but in this context, Eren could understand it so much better. Levi was mourning their loss, just like everybody else.

A tear spilled from the corner of Eren's eye. He felt so lost and so helpless. Then he felt Levi's soft, sweet lips press lightly onto his. Eren gasped in a breath of sweet air. Levi's taste was always so minty, fresh, and piquant. The older man melded his lips more deeply into Eren's as the younger accepted his kiss.

Levi leaned over Eren, pushing him backwards onto the bed; their kiss becoming sloppier with need and urgency and pent up emotion. It only broke when both felt their need for air overpowered their need to press even deeper. Levi hovered over Eren staring deeply into his boyish green eyes.

…

Levi had originally planned to hold back with Eren; to not push it too far before the boy was ready. But Levi could feel his resolve for that effort dwindling away as he stared too deeply and too longingly into Eren's eyes. Levi kissed Eren gently atop his forehead before rearranging Eren to lie correctly on his bed.

Eren looked at him confusedly as Levi searched his dresser and desk drawers with haste. Levi found what he was looking for, clutching it secretively in one hand as he approached Eren. He positioned himself on top of Eren, pressing a leg in between the boy's as he leaned possessively over him. He slipped whatever had been in his hand underneath the pillow below Eren's head. Levi almost felt guilty for grabbing the bottle, but he didn't want to be unprepared for what he was, rather shamefully, expecting tonight.

Levi felt Eren's hands grasp his sides at his hips to slowly move over his ribcage and then over his chest and stop at his shoulders to rub at the tension in them. Levi leaned up and removed his jacket before draping it over his chair. He went to remove his cravat before Eren's hands came up and tangled them within his.

"I want to do it." Eren pleaded as he sat up.

Slowly he undid the cravat and pulled it gently from around Levi's neck before letting it fall from his hands onto the floor. Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren, but he was ignored completely as Eren continued to unbutton his shirt.

Button by button, Eren smooth his hands over each new piece of flesh he revealed. Levi was short and slender, but had extremely well-defined muscles that Eren was mesmerized by every time Levi moved. He could see them flex and relax beneath rough and scarred skin. Every bit of it was sensual and masculine. Eren finished with the buttons and pulled Levi's shirt open, reveling at the new sites. He then moved to pull the shirt of Levi entirely and tossed it across the room, out of the way.

"Oi. Brat. You're going to pick those up." Levi warned him with distaste. Stupid brat was making a mess.

"In the morning." Eren responded unphased as he crept his fingers over Levi's torso exploring scars and grooves and everything that he had imagined Levi would be like, but so much more. Eren leaned up and licked at one of Levi's nipples. He could see the reactionary shiver run across Levi's body, tensing all sorts of muscles as it rippled across his chest and up his spine until it escaped as short huff out his mouth. Eren licked it again, this time slower, dragging his tongue over the pert nipple and loving the slight breathy noises that his Corporal made in response. Eren swirled the tip of his tongue around it, teasing it with soft wet touches as his hand trailed feather-like up his rib cage to play with the other. Levi's breath hitched when Eren pressed his mouth against the nipple, engulfing it in wet warmth, and then pinching it lightly between his teeth, while simultaneously grabbing the other nipple between his two fingers. He dragged his teeth wickedly over the nipple, relishing in the shivers he could feel run through Levi.

Not one to stay still, Levi pulled at Eren's hips to position them over his own erection. He obviously wasn't the only one though—he could feel the bulge in Eren's pants press against his own. Levi moved his hips against Eren's crotch and the boy let out a desperate moan. Levi shook his head to focus. He wanted to remove Eren's shirt. He grabbed it by the midriff, untucked it from Eren's pants and lifted it over his head. Eren complied, raising his arms. Once the shirt was off, Eren leaned back into the bed, while Levi turned the shirt right-side-out and draped it neatly over the chair along with his own jacket.

Eren had been mischievously playing with Levi's pant button. Levi leaned over Eren, pressing his bulge firmly against Eren's, as he dragged himself over him to nip at the boy's neck. Eren whimpered loudly and thrust upwards with his hips, trying hard to get more of that friction. Levi pressed down on him to limit his movements while he assaulted Eren's neck, receiving cries and mewls of desire. Levi let his mouth trail down to Eren's nipples, returning the favor he had earlier been paid. Eren wasn't as controlled with his responses though. His inexperience was vocalized in heavy breaths, moans, and keens. Satisfied with the noises, Levi continued down his chest to his stomach where his muscles tensed and rippled with every touch. Levi's eyes wandered over his younger companion's body, noticing the lean muscle and softer skin. His body wasn't as well-defined as his own, but Levi could see its strength and grace forming with practice and experience. He felt a pang in his heart knowing what Eren would have to endure day after day, time and time again. He hoped he could make it worthwhile.

Levi paused as he reached Eren's pant-line. It was time for them to come off. Levi removed himself from Eren as he quickly undid his pants, removing both them and his boxers. Eren hissed as the coolness of the room. Eren wished Levi would hurry up. Levi quickly climbed back on top of Eren after removing his own pants (as well as folding both pairs of pants and underwear—that neat freak, even at a time like this?).

Suddenly, Eren was very nervous. They were both completely naked on Corporal Levi's bed, the door locked, evidence of clothing on the floor (Eren's fault) and the scent of sex accumulating in the room. Levi reached under Eren's pillow for the item Eren had forgotten about. Lube. Eren could tell. He blushed, face turning red.

Levi dribbled it all over his fingers and then over Eren's cock. Eren could feel the cool liquid drip down over his balls, past that soft spot, and then start to pool around that ring of muscles. Eren clenched, heart beating too fast, and head feeling slightly dizzy. He felt rock hard. He watched as Levi trailed two fingers down his shaft, his cock twitching at the feeling before he saw them disappear lower. He felt them find their mark, touching lightly at his puckered entrance, circling the ring. Eren shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the push, but it didn't come.

"Levi-Heichou?" Eren opened his eyes to see Levi staring at him with an irritated look.

"Eren, are you okay with this?"

Eren blushed red in his face and bit his lip without responding.

"Brat. Answer me."

"W-w-w-we-e-ll..." Eren trailed off. Levi narrowed his eyes. "I-it's just that I'm nervous!" Eren half-shouted.

Levi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "How about this: I'll just finger you. If you don't like it, I'll stop. If you do like it, I'll finger you until you beg me to stop, because you just can't come screaming my name any more than you already have."

It made Eren less nervous about one thing, but Levi had introduced an entirely new worry. Eren's thought process was interrupted by the fingers returning to prod at his hole again. They smeared lube all around and against him.

"Relax your muscles, Eren. It'll make it easier."

Eren breathed slowly and tried to focus on releasing the tension which his nerves had built up. He could feel Levi's fingers still swirling around, lightly pressing and prodding where the muscles gave way. It was soft and easy. Eren laid his head back and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing. His breath hitched as one finger slid through the ring, just the tip, but it was a new experience. Eren couldn't decide if it was a good or bad one.

"Relax." Levi ordered.

"Hai, Levi-Heichou." Eren calmed himself.

The finger moved against the ring. Pressing on all sides, trying to loosen it. Eren could feel a slight burn from the stretching.

…

Levi pressed his finger in further, moving it in and out, trying to get Eren used to the feeling of something moving inside him before he continued. He bent his finger this way and that, stretching Eren. He could feel when Eren clamped down, pausing a second to let him get used to the feeling and then loosen his grip. He was patient.

Levi removed his finger, smearing more lube on his hand, and then pressed in the first finger, followed shortly by a second. Eren gasped at the sudden feeling. There was a heat that began to build as Levi slowly pressed those two fingers deeper into Eren. Involuntarily, Eren spread his legs more, allowing easier access and deeper penetration. Eren's breath hitched as he felt Levi's knuckles press against his cheeks as his fingers buried into him the deepest they could. Levi began to pull back slowly, just a bit and push back into Eren harder. He rocked his fingers into Eren as Eren began to move with the same rhythm.

"You're awfully noisy." Levi mentioned as he paused his smooth thrusting. Eren opened his eyes, unaware that he had made any sound at all. "I take it to mean you're enjoying yourself. Look. You're oozing precum." Levi used his other hand to squeeze the tip of Eren's cock, releasing another stream of precum down Eren's shaft. Before Eren could respond or even finish the moan that was escaping his lips, Levi started pushing his fingers into Eren's ass again, this time faster.

Levi slid his fingers almost all the way out, just the tips still curling into Eren's wet muscles, before he slowly began to slide them back in, now joined by a third finger. Eren wasn't as prepared for this one. It was thicker than he expected to be pushed into him. He groaned as his hole stretched around Levi's fingers. Levi just pushed in deeper, Eren's hole widening around the girth of three fingers, even more so as it reached his knuckles. Levi repeated the motion, pulling almost all the way back out and then pushing deep inside Eren, harder and deeper each time. Eren was moaning loudly. His thoughts only on Levi's fingers pushing into his ass—three fingers all stretching his hole, pumping into him and his most untouched places. He felt Levi's fingers curl around inside him, smoothing over his inside walls, wet with lube and his own natural slick. Levi's fingers curled again, this time hitting something inside him that sent hot blood rushing to his cock. Eren screamed out in pleasure, his body rocking into the touch as his muscles spasmed around Levi's fingers.

He looked at Levi's face which wore an almost perceptible smirk and a sense of mischief in his glossy eyes. "Levi-Heichou!" Eren panted trying to recover his senses. "Levi-Heichou, do that again!" He felt his Heichou's fingers curl against that spot again, this time, not stopping. The fingers rubbed against it, pushed, prodded, smoothed, and massaged that spot. Eren was screaming incoherently against Levi's ministrations. His body jerking up and rocking against Levi's fingers. He felt a tightness around his cock. Levi had taken hold of it and began to pump it in time with every push and prod. Eren was seeing white—white hot pleasure built inside him—pooled and rippled in his body. His body was no longer in his control, but completely in Levi's hands. He could feel Levi speed up, thrusting his finger in faster, pounding his prostate, and his grip around Eren's cock was firm as it pumped him to completion. Eren came loudly, screaming Levi-Heichou over and over again as his orgasm rocked his body and deprived him of all other senses. He blacked out.

…

Author Note:

Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait! That seems to happen with me, but at least I can tell you that I haven't forgotten about it! I don't like to end stories unfinished (even if this is more like 99% smut, -2% plot, and 3% I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing-but-I-hope-you-like-it). So thanks for all the favs and follows!

Update:

I tried copy pasta (you read that right) from Word and I had some weird html markup on the first version. I fixed it almost immediately. However, later I noticed my story had a new review warning me about the mark up. I'm a little paranoid, so I'm adding it as a document instead, to avoid the issue all together.

Please, if you see it still has any strange mark up in it, let me know, so I can fix it. It looks good for me in Chrome and Firefox browsers. (Also, I don't mind people reporting grammar or weirdness issues on my writing—I don't catch everything. So if you find something incorrect (especially if it messes up the flow of your reading), let me know!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eren's chest was heaving as he tried to regain his breath and his senses. He was only faintly conscious of Levi's three fingers slowly pulling out of his tight ring—the feeling accentuated as his body tensed around the digits through his orgasm. His hole constricting at losing the feeling of having something pressed inside. He whined at the loss of pressure; the emptiness revealing a slight soreness. He couldn't open his eyes yet, but he could feel as Levi shifted over him on the bed. The muscles on his abdomen twitch, almost ticklish, as rough fingers trailed lightly over the ridges and lines of his body. He felt Levi's breath ghost over his face as Levi leaned down to press his forehead against Eren's.

"I did say you would be screaming my name as you came." Levi's voice was a deep, near-menacing chuckle, heavy with the lust he had been holding back. Eren could feel the voice vibrate through Levi and seep into his own skin, tingling as it washed over him. His cock gave an interested twitch at the vulgarity of the statement and he let out a sigh that edged into a moan.

"Levi-Heichou…" Eren whined, barely opening his eyes now to stare deep into Levi's—so close, half-lidded, and full of want. Eren let out a slow whispered keen. "I'm pretty sure you said I'd be begging you to stop." Eren noticed the darkening in Levi's gaze at his words. He wanted to tease; to push Levi's limits and have the older man lose that near-perfect control. He wanted to know what Levi's face looked like when the world around him disappeared and only Eren was left. He had just gotten a taste of what Levi could give him… and now he didn't want to stop. Eren knew he should be more nervous and fearful of what Levi could do to him, but he felt high on lust and orgasms and the thought of Levi fucking deep and hard into him. Eren moaned deeply and loudly in Levi's ear at his fantasies and how close he was to achieving them. He could feel the elder man shiver above him, yet to have his own release. And Eren's body was young and full of strength—titan strength at that—maybe his regenerative abilities had a say in it, but he was already ready for more.

Levi let out a growl as Eren mischievously pressed his open palm against his erection. The growl sent a shiver of excitement through Eren's entire body, pulsing warmth and need back into his groin.

"Brat, you better be ready if you're going to tease."

Eren didn't answer, only mewled as he leaned up and licked at the shell of his Heichou's ear. Even in his dreams, Eren hadn't ever really gone this far. He didn't know what to expect. All he knew is that he wanted Levi and he wanted him bad and now and desperate. Eren continued to moan and breathe and whine into Levi's ear, writhing his body wantonly underneath the man.

…

Levi was beyond his breaking point; he was going to fuck the boy. All sense out the window, Levi wanted him and damn the brat for being so brazen about it. He'd make him pay for teasing and acting like a bitch in heat.

Levi backed off the writhing body beneath him, sitting up in the bed as his brain formulated a simple plan for revenge. Eren looked at him, a hint of fear and hurt in his eyes that Levi would move away from him. Levi let the corner of his mouth quirk up.

"Get up." He ordered.

Eren looked at him confused, but he didn't repeat himself. Levi moved off the bed and sat in his desk chair, neatly folding one leg over the other, his hot, unclothed erection tense in his lap.

Eren moved to do as he was told, still uncertain. The boy's cock bobbed as he shifted his weight and stood up before Levi, waiting to be told what to do. _So submissive_. Levi thought perversely to himself.

Levi pointed to the discarded shirt Eren had flung across the room. "Pick it up." Levi kept his face straight and eyes unreadable, the only indicator that he still had intensions to fuck Eren was the pre-cum slowly dripping out the slit of his aching erection.

Annoyed at the command, yet eager to please, Eren walked across the room and picked up his Corporal's shirt, finally feeling the regret of tossing it in the first place. Exactly how Levi wanted it.

"Fold it." Eren did as he was told, trying to fold it as neatly as he could even through the sex-induced fog of his mind. Eren moved according to Levi's motions to set it on his desk. Then followed Levi's next silent orders to do the same for the cravat he had let fall to the floor.

Once finished, Eren turned to Levi, waiting for something, _anything_, he didn't know what to expect next. Levi stared at him, eyes raking across his body as the man reached out and pressed lightly on Eren's dick only to let it go to watch it bounce back up to attention. Eren was still confused, but it didn't curb his desire.

"Make the bed." Levi ordered. Eren's eye twitched. He didn't like the chores; not now when he wanted something else entirely. But he still complied, a little forlorn at the idea of having to do this instead of what he really wanted.

"Why don't you put your mouth to better use than bossing me about… naked!" Eren retorted frustrated by his Corporal.

"Oh, I will. Now… Make. The. Bed." Levi's tone was final. Eren was going to make the bed.

Eren huffed, but reached over Levi's bed, intent on grabbing the end of the sheet to pull it taut. He leaned far over the bed to grab at the corner edge again, placing one knee on the edge of the bed as he did so. That's when he felt a pair of hands grab at his ass and roughly pull his cheeks apart. He gasped at the sudden touch, whipping his head around to look at Levi—the hands holding the rest of his body in place. A dark look clouded over those steely eyes as thumbs began to knead into Eren's cheeks, and Levi's face lowered slowly until he was level with his still-lubed and soft hole. Eren's heart was picking up a beat as he didn't understand what was going to come next. He slowed his movements, uncertainty overcoming him, but didn't stop tugging at the sheets… until he felt it—hot breath moving over his stretched out ass. He gripped the sheets, crumpling them more than straightening them as his body trembled in desire.

He felt Levi's mouth press against his hole in an obscene gesture as his tongue slid flatly, moving across the circle of muscle. Eren let out a gasp and high keen, cock now dripping pre-cum onto the already soiled sheets.

Eren felt a pause in movement and looked behind him. With his face pressed against Eren's ass cheek, Levi mouthed the words _make the bed _at him, no room for questions or complaints. Eren's face went red with embarrassment as he accepted his task.

He slowly released his trembling fingers from the sheets as Levi's tongue swirled on the outside of his ring of muscle making Eren fidget and moan in response. He gave the sheets and uneven tug, trying to hurry the process, but making it slightly more difficult to fix for himself.

Levi breathed heavy against Eren's ass, pressing his tongue across and against Eren's tight hole, teasing him with heat and pressure. Eren finally straightened one side of the bed and backed up slowly to start on the other side. Levi followed his movements easily, though not one to make Eren's own job easy, he pushed Eren's top half lower and pressed the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscle feeling Eren startled moan turn into a whimper of want. Eren pulled a little more quickly on the sheets, going crazy at the new sensations. Levi's tongue felt different from his lubed fingers. It had a new texture that rubbed almost roughly as it pushed into his entrance, yet it was still wet and slick and moved without resistance. Eren was having a hard time keeping his orientation—finding up and down and left and right seemed shift swiftly every time the hot, wet muscle curved up into his insides.

Knowing the bed was almost straightened out, Levi moved quicker as well. He pressed again into Eren, pushing his tongue further into the boy, feeling him squirm and wiggle at the feeling, listening to him panting hard mixing in high pitched whines. Levi could taste the lube, extremely grateful it was edible and didn't taste too much like chemicals. He moved his tongue roughly in and out, faster as each whine Eren let out became higher and louder.

Finally, Eren had finished with the bed and slumped into it as he couldn't stand up right with Levi burying his face into his raised ass. But Levi pulled back almost immediately. Eren looked at him questioningly, face red and strained from the new obscene experience. Levi's cock gave an appreciative twitch at the compliant look of the boy bowed in front of him, his ass in the air, trembling at the loss of feeling.

It was time to give him what he wanted, he supposed. He'd been good and he'd cleaned up after himself in Levi's office.

"Lie on your back. In the middle of the bed." Levi instructed, voice softer now than it had been with previous orders. "Spread your legs. Wide and open for me, Eren."

…

"Hai, Levi-Heichou." Eren's breath hitched at the last command. He laid back in the middle of the bed, Levi's eyes on him the entire time. Slowly, he opened his legs, suddenly feeling nervous again at being so exposed. Not long ago he had been edging his Corporal on to fuck him, but he also felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of it happening now.

Levi watched Eren for a moment. The boy was spread out on his bed, blushing and shy again, with his legs spread wide, waiting for him. He watched as Eren's entrance puckered, his body tensing.

"Levi-Heichou…" Eren's voice came out unsure and almost unsteady. It took Levi's eyes off his tanned skin and looking deep into those pretty green eyes he'd become so enraptured in lately.

"Shh…" Levi hushed him, understanding the nervousness that the boy couldn't form into words. "We don't have to do this if you aren't up for it." Levi patted Eren's unruly hair into some sort of semi-tamed style.

"No, Levi-Heichou. I want you." Eren whispered. The admittance made Levi's heart clench… along with other regions of his body. "I want this, Levi-Heichou." Eren could feel himself warm at the anticipation of it, and suddenly needing it as soon as Levi had given him an out. Eren noticed Levi's cock, the way it twitched at his words and how it strained as the elder man held back to make sure Eren was alright. Another moment passed as Levi seemed to be stuck in thought. "Please, Levi-Heichou!" Eren whined loudly. "I want you to fuck me! I want you inside me! Please, Levi-Heichou!"

Eren listened to the low, wanton growl that his begging elicited from the man. He loved that noise. He could feel it move through every limb of his body as it tangled itself into the tight pool of want that was settling in his middle. Levi moved to climb over him and settle between Eren's open legs. He grabbed the bottle of lube and Eren watched as Levi slicked his own cock.

Levi leaned over Eren and positioned himself at his entrance. Eren could feel the heat of Levi's cock barely touching his quivering ring of muscles. Levi paused as if to ask one more time if it was alright, but Eren was tired of waiting. "Fuck me, Levi-Heichou. Fuck me deep and hard and make me scream your name until beg you to stop because I just can't take anymore."

With that, Eren felt Levi's cock push slowly inside. Even the head was more than he expected, more than three fingers, more than the wet tongue, and Eren moaned at the feeling of the heat. The stretch gave him a burning sensation that made him gasp for air as everything grew tighter as Levi pushed in deeper. Eren grit his teeth and gripped at the sheets as the pressure pushed deeper and deeper into him. He felt full, but kept getting fuller. Crying out at Levi pressed into him to the hilt. Eren panted and reached to hold onto Levi's shoulders. The older man soothing him with light kisses and whispered hushes. He squirmed beneath Levi, trying to get used to the feeling of being filled and full and it more than he could have ever imagined.

As his breathing came somewhat under control, he wanted more. He wanted Levi to move inside him. Reading his body language and movements, Levi complied without needing to be told. He was just as in need as Eren and hadn't been sure if he couldn't keep still any longer himself.

He pulled out smoothly, the movement eased by the lube, almost all the way out, to push slowly back in as far as he could. Eren moaned at the movement, feeling his muscles clench around Levi's cock buried inside his ass. Levi moved again, this time completing the movement faster and not waiting as long to move again. He set up a slow, steady rhythm, pressing into Eren—his cock engorged in the heat that was Eren. The boy felt like bliss and sunshine as much on the inside as Levi had always seen him on the outside.

Beneath him, Eren breathed heavy in want. "Faster, Levi-Heichou. Faster, please, faster." He panted.

Levi picked up the pace easily, now thrusting quickly into Eren as he began to squirm beneath him. Levi moved to adjust himself for a faster pace, picking up one of Eren's strong thighs and lifting it onto his shoulder. Moving faster and rougher than before. Levi can't even pause to think if it's too much for Eren at that moment. He's lost in his own need. His jaw going slack as all he could think of was the tight heat surrounding his cock, pulling him deeper inside and clenching as he moved in different motions.

Eren cried out suddenly, arching his back off the bed in a delicious, fluid movement. Levi is almost worried that he hurt him, but the moan that follows proves the opposite. Levi recreates that movement, eliciting the same response, knowing he's hitting that bundle of nerves inside Eren. His jaw drops open as Eren begins a steady wave of moans and gasps. He loved how noisy the kid was. He just let everything lose for Levi to soak in and give back to him twice-over.

Eren's mind was going blank as he could feel Levi's shaft move through his insides to strike that spot again. Over and over and over and Eren's losing his mind at the pleasure of it, sure that it'd drive him insane. The heat becoming almost unbearable and it builds and mounts at his center. He's almost ready to burst. He can feel himself clench down on Levi with each thrust now, feeling even tighter, as Levi assaults his prostate with every thrust.

"Levi-Heichou…" Eren moans out. "I'm so close, Levi-Heichou. I can't hold on anymore. Levi-Heichou, please! I can't take it. Please, let me come! I'm going to come. I'm going to come. I'm going to—" Eren trails off into whispers and pants as he repeats the phrase several times over, begging Levi to help him release. Above him, Levi moans deeply and leans down to catch his lips and Eren feels a hand encircle cock and the pressure peaks, he knows he's gone the instant Levi touched him. He releases between them in steady streams of hot cum, spraying over his belly as his vision blanks out in white static. Levi's still moving through Eren's orgasm, his movements become unsteady and erratic as he can feel Eren's body contracting around him, growing tight in his orgasm.

"Ah!" Eren cried out as he could still feel Levi moving against his prostate, but too sensitive as he comes down from his orgasm. "Levi-Heichou!" Eren could feel it as Levi comes as the older man face contorts in his own mind-blowing orgasm, thrusts becoming shallow as he rides it out.

They stay still for a minute, breathing as they come down from their post-orgasm highs. Levi moves, pulling out of Eren. Eren can feel his hole twitch at the emptiness, already knowing he'll be sore in the morning, but knowing he'll relish the feeling because it's from his Levi-Heichou. The two curl into each other and just breathe each other in.

…

Author Note:

Sorry for the long absence! Also I apologize for any inconsistencies, grammar errors, or odd sentences. For once in a long time, I got on a roll and just kept writing and now it's VERY late for me and I have work in the morning. But I felt like I've neglected y'all for such a long time, I'm just going to post this ASAP. Let me know if you find anything weird, I guess? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Update: I just cleaned it up a little. I think I'm having trouble with verb tenses, but I'm hoping it doesn't throw too many readers off.


End file.
